


Kent "No Chill" Parson

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Humor, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, but the fictional NHL all-star weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be on my team for the All-Star game,” Kent said suddenly.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled, “They haven’t even announced next year’s format yet. It could be by division this year. Even if it’s not, they could make us opposing captains.”</p>
<p>"I’ll defect,” Kent said instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kent "No Chill" Parson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Farmer Greg's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659956) by [MisconductandMimosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas). 



 

"Welcome back to Sportscenter- as we promised you before the break, here are some All-Star game highlights from this past weekend in Montreal. Just kidding, they're mostly Jack Zimmermann and Kent Parson highlights- that's right- in case you missed it- hockey's greatest bromance is together again- or at least they were for this weekend."

"That's right. And before the format was even announced for this year's All-Star game, there were rumors about if Zimmermann and Parson would get to be on the same line again. Turns out that Kent Parson wasn't going to stand for anything less."

\----------

"All right well, I'm not saying this is just to annoy Parse but since he's on Team Red, then I'm going to draft Jack Zimmermann. Come on up to Team Blue, buddy," Roman said with a smirk directed right at Kent Parson that the cameras caught perfectly.

"Boo! That's not fair!" Kent called through his cupped hands from where he was already settled into the bright Team Red seats. He narrowed his eyes at the captain of Team Blue, who was coincidentally the Coyotes captain. AKA- the franchise that still had no cup even though the new Vegas expansion had just come into the show just a state away and had two.

Was Roman bitter? All signs pointed to yes.

"Sorry, Parse, can't hear you all the way on the other side of the stage," Roman muttered. He shook Jack's hand but only got an eye roll in return. To be fair, only Jack really knew what trouble Roman had just set in motion.

"Excuse me!" McLeed called down to the captain of Team Red. Kent elbowed him, leaning up to whisper in the ear of the Rangers d-man. When that didn't work and their captain - Joseph Gammon, a forward who did not deserve the shenanigans he was about to endure - ignored them, McLeed stood up.

"Excuse me!" He called even louder. "Before we do the next pick, my client-"

"Oh my god, he's not your client, McLeed, jesus." Gammon's mouth clamped shut and he looked at the camera sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"My client-" McLeed started again.

"Not an agent. Not your client," Gammon muttered under his breath.

"Your honor-" He tried.

"I'm not a judge!" Gammon exploded.

"Whatever, Gams. Listen, just let me tell you a story about this young munchkin here-"

"I'm older than you, McLeed," Kent reminded him.

"Do you want to be on a team with Zimmermann or not, Parser?"

Kent promptly shut up.

"I don't need to hear the sto-"

"A LONG TIME AGO, IN  A COUNTRY FAR FAR AWAY-"

"It was literally the same city we're standing in, McLeed."

McLeed frowned. "I never get to have any fun. Fine, listen, your honor-"

"- still not a judge."

"You want to see them on the same line- the world wants to see them on the same line- I want to knock into one of them and make the other mad during the game. Give the people what they want. Trade Parse," McLeed ended with way more solemnity than the statement required but Kent had to hand it o the guy, the cameras loved him and clearly so did the show's producer, who was giving furious hand signals to both team captains.

"Beautiful, McLeed," Kent said dryly as they went to a commercial break. He looked over at Jack and winked. Naturally, Jack ignored him. "Could have done without the comment about checking but at least I have a heads up now. Jack can take care of himself though."

"I'm sure Zimms can but I remember you two in juniors. Any hit to you and he'd go bonkers."

"Christ," Kent muttered. McLeed wasn't wrong. It was a wonder no one found out about the two of them back then. Surprisingly subtlety wasn't a strong part of Jack's personality- at least by on the ice.

"Coming back live in 3! 2!-"

Someone with a microphone was on the other side of the stage with Jack, still in his Team Blue jersey.

"So, Zimmermann- again, welcome to your first All-Star game. What do you think of this proposed trade?"

Jack, decidedly not looking at Kent, answered as though it was an actual trade and a real media interview. "Well, it's been a while since we played together so I don't know. Me centering for him or vice-versa, not sure he can handle it."

"JACK LAURENT ZIMMERMAN!" Kent's enraged yell came from the other side of the stage.

The long-suffering sigh heard around the league was made right into the network's microphone. "But, you know, he's got a lot of heart so I'm sure he'll be a strong addition to the team," Jack amended.

"Well, you heard it- what do you say captain?"

"Oh come on," Roman muttered. Eyes were on him again and Kent was enjoying the angry redness of his nemesis' face. It matched the expression of the producer who was glaring at Roman, clearly ordering him to give the people what they wanted.

"Fine," Roman said tightly. "Gammom gets the next two picks and we get Parson."

Loud hooting came from the Aces goalie, still among the undrafted players in the audience but happy for his captain. Kent tilted back his head and let loose a happy laugh and Jack hoped none of the cameras were on him to catch the smile that slipped out when he heard it. Kent bumped shoulders with McLeed on his way out of the aisle, gave a nod to Gammon, who ignored him which - fair.

Kent slid into the seat next to Jack and held out his hand for a fist bump, which Jack obliged without even thinking about it.

They were back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the summary for this fic is an excerpt from another fic of mine (Farmer Greg's Boy) and this could be in the same universe but honestly, it reads fine by itself


End file.
